Tim Fletcher
|Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 21 (D.O.B. July 2nd 16 L.C.) |Row 4 title = Birthplace |Row 4 info = Stormwind City |Row 5 title = Residence |Row 5 info = Stormwind City |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Nelson Fletcher, Father † Anne Healy, Mother † *Dan Fletcher, Brother |Row 7 title = Marital Status |Row 7 info = Single |Row 8 title = Occupation |Row 8 info = Soldier, Thief |Row 9 title = Titles |Row 9 info = The Hands of Hampden Street |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = }} * |Row 2 title = Branch |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Term of Service |Row 3 info = September 17th, 37 L.C. - Present Day |Row 4 title = Rank |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Unit |Row 5 info = * |Row 6 title = Battles/Wars |Row 6 info = Broken Isles Campaign |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }} '''Timond "Tim" K. Fletcher '''is a Private in the Stormwind Army and former petty criminal from Stormwind City. Charged with petty theft, simple assault, disorderly conduct, and public intoxication, Tim chose to join in the army as punishment for his crimes rather than serve a jail sentence. Tim now serves in the King's Own Wickhamshire Highlanders, waiting for his term of service to end so he can return to the streets. Appearance Tim has never been considered a particularly good looking man and it is easy to see why. His sharp, gaunt features spell undernourishment from an early age --a product of his poverty-- and the sunken blue eyes beneath his short dark-brown hair and creased brow stare opportunistically at the world around him. A long hooked nose divides his face with his lips --either scowled or smirked-- lying just beneath. His cheekbones are high and his jaw is narrow, accentuating the thin and hollow look of his face. A stubble brushes along his jawline, cheeks, and upper lip, hiding pockmarks and acne scars that dot almost the entirety of his visage. Tim has been poverty-stricken since birth, and his face does nothing to belie that. Tim's body paints a slightly different picture than his face especially after his military training; the sinewy muscles of his light, lanky frame giving him an athlete's appearance. His neck is long and muscled, supported by a pair of broad, square shoulders. Long arms sprout from each, the wiry muscles of each extending from shoulder to wrist. His hands are long fingered and body, with a thief's dexterity evident in his slight of hand. His wide, decently muscled torso sits beneath these limbs, with his thick chest and upper back painting an imposing picture for a passerby. His core is slim and well muscled, the light creases of his abs and obliques evident beneath his shirts. Beneath lies his rounded rump and strong hips, which lead into his long, lean, and powerful thighs. Supporting his knees from below are a pair of long, slim, and exceptionally lean calves; a runner's calves with their high insertion and rippling appearance. Veins run along his limbs, presenting through the skin and accentuating his muscularly slim physique. Height: 6'3 (191 cm) Weight: 185 lbs (84 kg) Armspan: 6'6 (198 cm) Family History Childhood & Teenage Years Young Adulthood & Military Service Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwind Army Category:Royal Avorraine Legion Category:Soldiers Category:Criminals Category:Stormwindian